The 98th Hunger Games: The Unknown SYOT Closed
by Michael Gardiner-Davis
Summary: SYOT Closed! We got all of our tributes for this years eventful Hunger Games. So many kids with so much potential; Who will live who will die? Something big, I feel it happening, out of my control, push and pull and then its grabbing me, feel it in my bones. Somethings in the air, its out there.
1. Chapter 1

_**President Snow II's POV**_

It's about time for a new rally of tributes to head into the Capitol for our next Hunger Games. The 98th Hunger Games are definitely going to be interesting with crazy mutations, terrain and even traps.

I ponder over these thoughts as I glide my hand down the curve of my chestnut desk. I simply cannot wait to see our 24 tributes and see if some are worth being a victor. Inevitably there will be one but if they are pathetic I'll simply kill them off soon after their victory tour, just like I had done in the 95th games.

For this years tributes I will be inserting a new substance into them which my game maker crew can tinker with to make them sick get diseases or even kill them. It's devious but I think I know who ill choose to be my new game maker for this year – the one who came up with that idea.

I've sorted out all of the mentors but not stylists or escorts; I should get to that now.

**A/N: Hey everyone I am writing my very own Hunger Games SYOT the rules and tribute form are on my Profile, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_She grabs the sword off of the ground and gets back up. The District 4 boy runs at her with his poison induced trident. There's fear in her eyes and she knows that it's over. The pack of careers are just over in a group, watching. She braces for impact but before that she throws her swords at the group of careers hoping to hit someone. The District 4 boy slams his trident into her chest knocking her over. The poison is inside of her now. He slashes the trident at her wrists and knees making it the most torturous thing she has ever experience. A few seconds later her eyes glaze over and two cannons go off; one for her and one for the person she hit, her district partner._

I wake up screaming and sweating heavily. It happened again, the same nightmare that I have had almost every night. It's the nightmare of my sister's death in the Hunger Games. I knew she wasn't ready for the games but I thought the careers would be nicer to District 1. That is why I will never ally with the careers, not all of them at least.

I am Kaleb Hemingway, yes, I am volunteering for the games, and yes I'm going to win. It's not like I have a choice as my father is forcing me to volunteer. The thing is, there have been victors in my family every since my great grandfather Ivan. There's this one token that goes down our family, but you only get it when the family has hope in you winning, that's why my sister never got it. I feel bad for my brother Toni who is twelve and my baby sister Kylie who is only a few months old. They're going to have to volunteer too, its sickening.

As I ponder over these thoughts I comb my golden blonde hair back. I hope breakfast is ready because I'm starving! I can smell the aroma of eggs and bacon and maybe maple syrup with pancakes. It has always been a feast at breakfast here. I hurry up and put on my cologne and wash my face. I have tanned skin like most people from one.

I hurry into the kitchen and grab my plate then sit down at the dining table.

"Are you ready my boy?" my father Xavier asks

"As ready as I'll ever be," I reply

"Be careful and remember, don't trust everyone, get good with the careers and do the survival stations at training. Don't make the same mistakes as your sister." My mother Lillian explains.

That, that made me mad. She has the nerve to tell me that! Ooh she's in for it!

"SHUT UP YOU SHIT HEAD! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR DEAD DAUGHTER?!" I scream at her and the entire family.

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

I run out the front door after punching a hole in the wall, angered by my parents. They force my entire family into this and they don't even care when someone dies, their own children! I'm going to win and I will live in my own mansion in the Victors Village with my siblings. They piss me off but who I need revenge on is the people from District Four.

* * *

><p>"Yes for the fifteenth time today my father is a Gamemaker" I tell some kid that I've never seen before.<p>

Okay, so my dad is actually dead and that is just a believable lie to make me a higher class citizen, it worked and that's all that matters.

The truth will not come out for a while, not for a long time. But it all started in Elementary school when I was poor. I skip over those thoughts and rush home, it's almost time for the reapings and I get to volunteer this year, I'm only 16! I get home and rush upstairs to start my beauty treatment.

First I put on some foundation that makes my skin look sun kissed. Next I put on some emerald green lipstick to go with my eyes and some black eye shadow as well. I brush my golden curly hair a bit and put some blush on my cheeks. I put on a sparkly green dress and walk downstairs to eat some breakfast. That shouldn't have taken too long.

"It's time to go Sibella!" My mom shouts to me

I really don't like my name but I have to have it so I get people to call me Bella or Belle. We rush out the front door my stomach grumbling. It's fine; there'll be lots of food on that train to the capitol!

* * *

><p>Tatiana Gillian the District one escort takes the stage. She is a real snob; I mean, she wears a tiara for god's sake. She has pink skin, vibrant green eyes and very short light brown hair; such a weirdo. She blabs about how great the Capitol is and because this is district one everyone goes with it.<p>

After the anthem plays she begins to speak,

"Alright now which one of you _little delights _is going to volunteer this year?"

"I am!" I shout as I run up to the stage. When I get there I realize how insanely thin she is.

"And who are you, wait a minute are you a Hemingway?"

Sadly I am… I nod.

"And we have" she pauses

"Kaleb" I state

"Kaleb Hemingway as our male representative!" she squeals. Perfect now I can get away from my parents!

* * *

><p>Alright it's my turn to volunteer now.<p>

"Now for the girls, who is it?"

"ME" Screams a twelve year old.

_I _stride up to the stage and shove the kid back down the steps. She looks up at me then crawls away. I tell the escort that the kid had no chance anyway and she completely understands.

"I'm Sibella Phantasma" I tell her

"And our female tribute is Sibella Phantasma! This year we have two very promising tributes!" Tatiana says into the microphone.

After that we head off to the Justice for our goodbyes, but we don't feel that we need them as we already said goodbye to our families or some people we just didn't want to see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright and that raps it up! Thank you Christine Mulheim for Sibella and Tatiana and thank you fina2212 for Kaleb. It would be highly appreciated if you told your friends about this so we can really get the story going. We still need over half of the tributes. A few questions that I have:**

**How did you like the writing?**

**Who was your favorite?**

**What do you think of Kaleb's freak out?**

**Sibella's Lie?**

**Thanks for reading reviews are also highly appreciated!**

**~Michael**


	3. Chapter 3

"How about that kid?" I ask my only true friend Barney Bentley.

"Sure, she seems easy to screw with. Ha-ha what a little loser!" he states

We start to follow this small girl – seems to be about 14 – and she begins looking back paranoid.

"Hey ginger girl come here!" she stops and turns around walking straight to us.

"What do you want this time? I don't have any more money and these are one of my last clean pairs of clothes, could you leave me alone?" She retorts

"No! Why would we leave you alone?" I ask rhetorically.

We rush over to her and pick her up then carry her over to a big mud puddle, or at least I think its mud. Either way it'll make her dirty and sad. We throw her up into the air and let her fall into the mud puddle. When she lands we hear a loud thud and then whimpering.

"Shit! Run Regel they're coming!" Barney shouts

Barney bolts away as he is slim and fit but me, I'm a little bigger and I'm slow. One of the peacekeepers helps the little girl and the other two chase Barney and me away from the scene. Barney gets away and just leaves me behind. That's really unlike him. The peacekeepers are right behind me now and shove me over. I fall to the ground my knees and hands smashing against the gravel. I roll over and look up as they beat me with there night sticks. To the arm, the leg anywhere they can land a hit, I'm trying to block the ones I can but it's beginning to hurt my hands. I see blood everywhere then I hear a crack coming from my left arm I think. I black out and I think they stop.

* * *

><p>The peacekeeper that helped me in the mud puddle carried me home. When we get in the door the peacekeeper hands me off to my father and talks to my mother.<p>

"Oh my god! Jess are you okay?" My mother asks

My mother isn't very smart but she's pretty, basically the opposite of my father. My father lays me down on my bed and gets me a drink of water. He looks very angry but I don't know if it's at me or the person who did this. I overhear them talking and they find out it's the same guy as every other time. My parents say they want him jailed and the peacekeeper says that he could join his dad there, I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean but I can use it against him. I'm getting really tired so I let myself slowly drift off to sleep.

Its morning now and my back feels a lot better, I'm glad. I get up out of bed and fall, my left ankle has an intense pain in it, I think I may have fractured it.

"Mom, Dad! Help me please!" I cry out in pain

My parents rush in to see me laying on the floor in brutal agony. I can't walk. It's reaping day as well and all citizens have to attend that are in between 12 and 18 and I'm fourteen so I have to. I sure hope I don't get chosen as I can barely walk on my own.

My mom pulls out a nice green dress and some orange flats as I simply could not walk with heels on. I get these on and head to the kitchen. My dad has prepared toast with jam and scrambled eggs; my favourite! I eat up my breakfast and drink a glass of milk then walk to the reapings with my family holding me up. I'm so glad that I have them.

* * *

><p>The peacekeepers get me out of the room they had me in and usher me to the reapings. I don't have a very good feeling about this and I'm not sure why. We get to the reapings, I sign in, and then they take me to the sixteen year old section. The same peacekeepers stand right next to me and I'm getting dirty looks from everyone. Well everyone but Barney who has sorrow in his eyes. He doesn't make much eye contact because he probably feels guilty, but he should; he caused this. I have a sling on my left arm and bruises all over my body, a black eye and fat lip; it feels awful to just stand. Our escort Oberon Gillian takes the stage and shows us a video – the same video as every year- about the dark days. They pinpoint parts of the video where specific people from your district are killed its pretty cool. He continues on with his speech as we all stand here probably scared for our lives, but him he's fine. He's really tall and muscled he has tanned skin and orange hair and coolest of all navy blue eyes, I wish I was him.<p>

He begins to call out a name but the mayor stops him and calls out a different name instead; my name. I am shocked and a little bit scared but the peacekeepers escort me to the stage and they leave me there. The mayor has an evil grin on his face and I know exactly why. I have been rigged for the Hunger Games.

-oOoOoOo-

The boy who has bullied me for over a year now just got sent into the hunger games! This is fantastic I am so ecstatic that I just blur out everything that is happening. I blue back in and there is a clear path for me to go up to the stage which makes me a little wary. My parents are off at the side crying and then I put it together, I was reaped. I slowly begin to shuffle my way to the stage and then I limp so I can go faster, I can't seem weak I'll be an instant target. I put on a smile and try to hide my limp to the best of my ability. I am going to try to win because if I don't, I'll be disappointed, my parents will be sad and I will honestly hate myself. I'm going in with a jerk, but hey, I don't trust anyone as it is anyway so it shouldn't be a problem. I get up there shake his hand and walk into the justice building so I can say goodbye to my parents. He gets right on the train and I follow him soon after. There were a lot of tears but I'm fine and I will be until the end.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support on the last chapter it means a lot to me! Places are still open you can submit up to 3 tributes! I'd like to take this chance to say thank you specifically to Christine Mulheim for submitting so many escorts and Stylists it's a great help! Check out her newest syot it's almost full! Link is on my profile at the bottom! District 6 reapings is up yay! Thanks fiestyflame for Jess and Christine Mulheim for Oberon!**

**Three questions:**

**1. What did you think of Regel and his Bullying?**

**2. How do you think Jess's injury will affect her?**

**3. Should I do every district reaping or just a few?**

**Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review it means a lot to me!**

**~Michael**


	4. Hugs and Dead Mothers

What time is it? I think to myself. I look over to my oak nightstand. It's so pretty; I guess I have never noticed all of the carved designs in it. My eyes still hazy from sleep are blurry. I sit there letting my eyes comprehend what they are pointed at; my alarm clock. They focus and I realize that it is almost time for the reapings. If anyone is ever late they beat you in front of everyone, it happened last year to someone from my school. Not a close friend but still… I hop out of bed pushing my dark brown choppy hair out of my vision. Sometimes it gets annoying like today; on days like this I put it into a few braids. But today I don't have time so I brush it back and change. I put on a light blue dress, not sparkly or fancy but formal. I'll stand out a bit.

I rush downstairs forgetting that I'm almost late. I see my three step-brothers and witch of a mother all sitting on the couch. My mother died when I was very young of a disease; it took out half of the district. She was my world and I'll never forget her. My step-mother however is the engine that couldn't, the witch that shouldn't, can I hit her? Don't bet I wouldn't. I glare at her when I get in the room.

"I hope you get chosen," She tells me "Less pity in my life to hand off to others. Get out of my face Zella."

The boys laugh which kind of hurts.

"Shove some of that pity in your rear end then when it comes back out make those little shits eat it." I state mocking her posh voice.

I run out of the house and try to find my friends, especially Sienna, I need her right now.

* * *

><p>I spread some butter on my younger sister, Maude's bread. She takes it happily without even knowing what's on it.<p>

"Well hurry up Slade! I want to eat too." My father shouts at me.

No surprise he always pushes us way past our capabilities, it's almost ridiculous. He has no respect for us because we aren't perfect but I think that I know why. He was first married to my mother but she died of starvation when I was very young. She was so nice, giving me the food letting her starve to death. She always gave to me I guess it's just a mother's thing. I miss her but I don't even know who she really is. He should've starved rather than her. Maude however came from his second wife but she died at childbirth leaving both Maude and I without a mother. He then gave up on marriage and tried to make us perfect having several flaws throughout, and I am now waiting for when he will give up on us.

We head off to the reaping together and along the way I see some kids from school.

"Watch out!" One of them hollers "He'll kill you two next!"

They run off together and get to the reaping. I have always been bullied due to rumors. People say that my father killed both my mom and Maude's mom and that were next but that's not true, it couldn't be. We are getting close to the reaping and my mind is actually buzzing, wondering if maybe he _did_ kill them and we _are_ next; probably not.

I see some friends and go join them instead.

* * *

><p>I have found Sienna who was with Sebastian and Camp. Seb and Camp are twins and I have known them since my first year in school. We all have the same cold grey eyes which might be why we are all really good friends, at least that is my theory. We are nothing alike seeing as Sienna and us are kind of 'the bad kids' and Seb and Camp are… well they're better kids than us. I kind of like Camp though. Obviously not because of his appearance; he and Seb are identical twins. Its just they are kind of cute but Camp he's strong, protective and perfect. We get to the reaping and sign in; they take our blood and write our names on slips of paper with it. We all go to the 16 year old section, which is about halfway through the mass of children. This year is going to be different and I just can't tell why.<p>

* * *

><p>Margo and Aspen have been walking to the reaping with me. They are my two best friends out there even though I have a lot of them. Though I am bullied I have a lot of friends to support me but that's mostly because I support them. It's a nice big circle of friendly; and I guess the fact that I'm pretty funny. We sign in and we walk down the aisle together. Margo hops into the section for 16s and Aspen and I head to the next section the 17s getting as close to Margo as possible. We end up able to talk because were so close. We talk and talk and talk! We blank out the world as per usual and others join in on the conversation. The microphone booms with Turtle Emierge's voice saying my name. Wait… <em>my name<em>. No, please no. I turn back around and Aspen and Margo are crying. We have been friends forever and now this happens; splitting us up for a most probable eternity. I'm so scared right now. I have never pictured this happening. I give Aspen and Margo a great big hug then head towards the earth looking woman on stage. She has light brown hair and light brown skin and she is wearing very earth like clothes. I get up there and it finally sets in. I have been reaped. This is horrifying.

* * *

><p>Camp, Seb, Sienna and I are all watching the crazy looking woman Turtle as she is reaching for a female name. We prefer to call her mother nature.<p>

"Come on Mother Nature! We don't have all day!" Sienna and I shout.

She smiles, but not a friendly smile, more devious. She finally grabs a slip of ivory paper and reads it aloud.

"Zella Nightblade"

I am in literal shock. What are the odds of it being me? Sienna, Seb and Camp all look at me, Sienna crying and the boys tearing up. I hug Sienna, then Seb, then Camp his lasting the longest. I walk up to the stage as a monotone robot. I can't show weakness even if I'm petrified.

"These are our tributes for the 98th Hunger Games from district 12: Zella Nightblade and Slade Hallow!" Turtle shouts gleefully.

Things are going to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright So that's the District 12 Reaping. We still need 7 male tributes and 1 Female tell your friends!**

**Sponsor Questions will start next chapter, speaking of chapters here are the plans;**

**Train Rides/Arriving into the Capitol – District 2**

**Chariots- District 4**

**Training Day One**

**Training Day Two**

**Training Day Three**

**Training Scores**

**A few Interviews**

**Bloodbath**

**Alright Thanks Fina2212 for Zella and FiestyFlame for Slade. Thanks Christine Mulheim for Turtle.**

**OH NO! I don't have an idea for the arena. SO, you can submit an idea of a good arena (Fairly detailed) and I will choose one. You can submit an unlimited amount of arenas getting 15 points for the first five, after that, no more points. Thanks**

**Until next time**

**~Michael**


	5. Oh baby a double!

_**Oliver Rumley's Point Of View**_

I grab my emerald coloured battle axe and head towards the ring. I am at the training center of District 2 and I am in the finals with two others; my opponents are Magnus Hillier and Geranium Piddle. It's a battle to the death and whoever wins gets to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I am 18 so I have good odds as the other two are 17; not a huge difference but it should be enough.

"Fight!" Shouts the manager, Maxim; he is the victor of the 92nd games.

I have my trusty battle axe, Magnus has a katana and Gerry has a bow an arrows. I _need _to take out Gerry because his weapon is long distance but I have tricks up my sleeve. We are in our places and Gerry loads his bow. I sprint across the black mat towards him leaving Magnus to himself. He shoots an arrow at me but just misses. I duck then roll to avoid more of them. I am two meters away from him and then I think: I can just throw my axe at him; something I've never done before. I stand still for a moment getting an arrow to the thigh.

"Shit! That hurt!" I shout in pure anger.

He's laughing which gives me the chance, I aim my axe hold it back then throw it towards him. It spins as it flies towards him. His eyes go bloodshot as it's a foot in front of him and then the axe lodges into his chest leaving blood seeping from his skin into the fabric on his body and down to the ground. People are cheering in the crowd when I realize, Magnus is still there! I turn around in time to get a flying kick to the gut. I fly back to Gerry's lifeless body and see that my axe is outside of the ring. I grab his bow out of his stiff hands and a couple of arrows then load them together. Pull back the string and release in his general direction is my mission, over and over then I'm out of arrows. I open my eyes and look over to Magnus, who is lying on the ground dead with an arrow to the gut, throat, eyeball and chest. Other arrows are scattered about the ring. I drop my weapon and head towards the door of this enclosed space that reeks of death.

As I step out people are booing and crying. Of course I was not favoured to win – Magnus was. I am kicked, shoved, hit and yelled at on my over to Maxim. They all hate me because well I'm not comfortable saying.

"Hey look it's the kid that got raped! How could _he _represent us in the games?" Someone shouts amidst the crowd. I chat with Maxim for a while and he escorts me home.

I live alone because my dad moved into the peacekeeper industry when I was born and soon after my mother was arrested. She was arrested for raping me. I don't have anyone to love or receive love from. I am completely alone in life, but I can kill in my sleep. When my mother was arrested I'm pretty sure they took her to the Capitol; what they did to her there remains a mystery.

_**Paige Spade's Point Of View**_

I won my round of the training center by putting a spear through one of the girl's heads after that girl decapitated the other. Now I'm at home trying to pick what to wear to the Reaping. I know that I'll be wearing my black high tops that have knives in them. I can press a button and they almost turn into throwing knives, thanks to my family being one of the richest around. I think I'll wear some black, ripped skinny jeans and a light brown top to match my eyes and hair. I brush through my hair once or twice but no more than that, it'll get messy anyway.

I've already had breakfast so I can head straight to the reapings. I say goodbye to my mom and dad. Their parents pushed both of them towards the games but they chickened out so here I am being pushed into it. The only real reason that I'm volunteering is to get them off of my tail. Sure, I mindlessly killed a girl today and it can take over my brain sometimes but I do have control, I just don't want to die. I want to prove to the District that killing isn't okay but they'll never listen to me until I get some authority. Oh how bad I want to take out President Snow!

I run down my road to the intersection of Moore Street and Burton Avenue where my friends are waiting for me. My group of friends consists of Allison my best friend who has blonde almost white, long, straight hair and bright blue eyes, Baylor the sometimes jerk but when he isn't he's the nicest person I know, Axel my boyfriend who knows how to make everyone laugh and of course Blaine who has been my friend for as long as I can remember. We stroll down our usual route to the Justice Building and talk about whatever. They congratulate me on my getting into the games and I thank them. Before we know it were signing in to the reaping and heading to the 18 year old section. We are still chattering when the escort Ember Lucia Cortez gets on and begins to speak.

She has long bright red hair, black eyes, and humongous eyelashes. She has extremely rosy cheeks today. Her skin is a dark brown and she wears very fire like colours to go with her name. She talks and talks and talks! She calls a District 2 girl and another one volunteers. I look up and realize that some 16 year old is taking my place! I rip my shoe off press the button and run after her. My shoe flies out of my hand at the stupid younger girl and lands in her back. She arches her spine and drops to the ground. At that point I walk up to the stage slowly spitting on the girl that tried to take my place. Why would she do that? Stupid child.

"My name is Paige Spade and I am fairly the District 2 female representative in this years games!" I shout into the microphone.

The escort looks at me with anger in her eyes. She looks to be a year older than me, ridiculous!

The boy set to volunteer walks up to the stage with no enemies getting in the way. Everyone is booing, shouting, screaming and almost rioting at him. I was supposed to be here with Magnus, there is no way this kid won. I've never even seen him before.

"My name is Oliver Rumley." He mumbles to the escort.

"Well you have a lot of fans!" She states sarcastically.

We move into the Justice building then head to the train to head to the Capitol.

_**A/N: Hey guys, so I've decided to do a few more reapings! There will be District 8 and 10 because they are important to develop the plot. Thanks for reading! All of the spots are filled so that's great! We will be in the capitol with the chariots three chapters from now, then comes training (3 chapters worth) the scores with brief description of their sessions, then interviews then bloodbath! YAY! Leave a review if you please and make sure to "follow" the story to get the updates!**_


End file.
